Save Me Brother
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Summary in profile. A strong bond brother story completed.
1. Past Memories

**Me: I decided to re-rewrite the story cause of my bad grammar skills and maybe make sense on some things **

**Yugi: …why are making me wait some more again **

**Me: …huh I still in a writer's block for the next chapter and rewriting the other chapters**

**Yugi: …'pout' no fair**

**Me: …um sorry? Look I'm trying my best as I can for this story be good cause this is the top…not like the others**

**Yugi: …ok but please work on it more**

**Me: /laugh/ alright I'll try, I'll make no promises and for u reader's enjoy **

I don't own Yugioh, plz enjoy

"Speaking"

_Past memory_

'_Thought_'

* * *

Chapter 1

_A small, 5 year old boy with a tri-color hair was running around with other boy, the same hair. Both were having a fun time at the park but then the sky turn dark, the 5 year old was scared and wanted to go with the other boy but when he turn he was gone and nowhere to be seen._

"_...B-Brother..." _

_Silents. _

_"...B-B-BROTHER!" screamed the small boy suddenly everything went dark-_

Yugi woke up in sweat and panting, he covered his face with the covers.

'_N-not again, why'_

* * *

For the past few years, Yugi has been waking up from a nightmare, at the day when the tragedy happen and sometimes wakes up his family.

He has been living with his cousins.

Seto and Mokuba were adopted by the president of KaibaCorp, Gozaburo Kaiba when their parents died in a plane crash.

When Mr. Kaiba senior died, Seto took over the company to continue his stepfather's legacy.

Seto didn't want to feel separate with his family so he brought his grandfather Sugoroku and his young cousin Yugi to live in the mansion.

* * *

Yugi looked at his clock at it read 5:55 am.

Yugi decides to take a walk around the mansion, afraid to have the nightmare again. Yugi dressed in his school uniform; a blue jacket, long-sleeves shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

Yugi walked to the kitchen and saw his cousin; Seto read a newspaper while eating. Seto looked up and saw his small cousin at the door way.

"Yugi, what's wrong? School will not be open in 2 hours..." wondered Seto.

"...mmm I had that dream...again" replied Yugi in a low tone.

Seto widen his eyes "again…so that's was that noise was" the last part was low enough for Yugi couldn't here.

'_What can I do to help him…_' though Seto.

Seto let at a sigh and looked back at his cousin which he was getting cereal and then thought of an idea that can maybe help him.

"Yugi"

Yugi at his cousin "yea"

"Do you want to visit his grave today?" asked Seto calmly.

Yugi looked at him and looked at the ground for a moment "s-sure but what about-"

"I'll tell the school that you were not well...which is true" explained Seto.

Yugi didn't say anything else to his cousin/brother.

"...Do you want to talk about your dream? I mean it's been how long now...or later" asked Seto.

For moment Yugi didn't say anything then looked back at Seto then to the floor.

"I-It was the same as all of the others...when he went missing" answered Yugi.

Seto let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Eleven years ago, there was a storm coming and before anyone can do anything Yugi's older brother went missing and their father died when he tried to find his missing son.

No one knows what happen and the only thing they have was Mr. Mutou's injuries were not storm related.

Mrs. Mutou and Yugi were hit the worst.

For Mrs. Mutou couldn't be with her husband and oldest son anymore.

For young Yugi who barely understanding anything and heard that he couldn't be with his brother anymore was upsetting and a lot of protesting.

Yugi would cry for his brother for many nights and wouldn't sleep because he was waiting for his brother to come home but never did.

The nightmares started after a few weeks of the incident but it wasn't this bad.

* * *

"We'll leave when it's 7 after telling grandfather" said Seto.

Yugi just nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of a town, Sapporo, a teen was running towards an alley but then notice it was a dead end.

He tried to go the other way but then was cornered by the men he was running from. He backed away to the wall but winced from the scars he had on his back.

"…get away…from me"

"Now, Now child, let's forget about this and go back, if you do I will not punish you too much for this"

"Right boss, like this brat will listen to that"

"…very well, let's head back…and you child to-"

Before the boss could finish, the teen kicked some trash cans towards them. During the distraction, the teen ran from them but one of the men grabbed him by the leg and pulled to make him fall.

"…l-let go of me J-Johnny"

The teen tried to shake off Johnny but he had to teen in a death grab that is causing for the teen's ankle getting a bruise.

He was getting tired to move and with the old scars, is not really help either.

When all of the men got up, they grabbed the teen by his arms and lifted his head to their boss but to the teen was his father…his adopted father.

"Now shall we go back home…Yami" said his father.

* * *

**Me: I hope is better or better to understand of Yugi and Yami's problem and plz tell if is still not right, k**

**Yugi: please review and TELL US if it needs to be fixed**


	2. Escaping and Family?

**Me: Hey guys, here is re-rewrite chapter 2**

**Yugi: …**

**Me: …what?**

**Yugi: …why do you make me suffer? **

**Me: …oh well huh I don't know when I get new ideas I need to write it and then change it **

**Yugi: …fine I guess I can let that go**

**Me: '**_**yes he bought it' **_**anyway, I don't own Yugioh and plz enjoy**

"Speaking"

_Past Memory_

'_Thought_'

* * *

Chapter 2

Yami started to wake up and felt that he was held by chains.

Yami slowly lifted his eye lids and saw what room he was in. It was the basement or the prison room.

Yami hates this room.

It was dark; the walls looked like if it has eyes on its own that just stare at you and with a worn out mattress that only a toddler will fit. The only light that was coming from was a small window that was 6 feet high from the ground.

Yami looked down to the ground and looked defeated again. His thoughts were going all over his head. This was his 3rd time this week to escape this place but could never accomplish it.

Yami thoughts were stopped by the sound of the door open.

Yami's eyes were blurry but he can make out the whip on the man's hand. Yami know what was coming and didn't know if he can stand another of those again.

"Yami, Yami, Yami...will you ever learn your lesson…we are the ones who raised you so why are you running away from your _family_ Yami" said his father.

Yami looked at him full of hated.

"Yea family...what's so family about when they force you to do things that are just…whatever just start your abuse you bastard" snapped Yami.

"Why you ungrateful child, I'll teach you the meaning of respect for your guardians!" shouted his father.

He walked around to Yami's back and started to whip his back with fire, swinged as hard as he can possible. Yami screamed as if glass pierced his heart.

Even though it was half an hour of torture, for Yami it was an eternity.

* * *

Yami was exhausted and panting from the lashes he received.

Two members of his father's gang came to release Yami from his chains and when Yami fell to the ground, he felt the old wounds from his old and new scars.

After the men left, Yami took out a locket that looked like a duel monster card (aka what Kaiba and gMokuba use in the anime for their baby pica).

He opened it and inside was a picture of 4 small boys.

The top left was a brown hair boy with blue eyes and look around 6 years old, the top right was looks like his younger self at around 5 years old, the bottom left was a black hair boy with blue eyes around 1 years old sitting on the top right boy's lap. Bottom right was a younger version of Yami but the difference was the eyes; the small boy was kinder in a way and looked around 4 years old.

Yami found it on his father's desk while cleaning the meeting room.

Yami wanted to know who this people are even though he doesn't know them but it seems his father does.

'_I have to get out of here and find them..._' thought Yami.

* * *

Yami has no memory of his late childhood.

He only remembers that his head was hurting and woke up in a room with his adoptive father.

He was told that his parents were killed by other rival gang and he was the only survivor. That was why he was being raised by them.

* * *

Then Yami notice the door wasn't locked at all.

Yami slowly got up with all his strength, forgetting the pain of his back and slowly walked up to the stairs.

-Clack-

Yami didn't know how lucky he was when the two dumbbells forgot to close the door for the 20th time as always.

Yami close the door and went back to sat down to form a plan to escape and with hope he will be able to leave this place soon.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Domino, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, and Grandpa got back from visiting the cemetery. Yugi's friends were waiting at the door.

"Hey Yugi, why were you not at school, man?" asked the dirty blond boy.

"Well..."

"It was not obvious why he didn't go today, you pathetic dog" answered back Seto.

"Kaiba, I'm not a dog" barked the dirty blond boy.

"Hehe...Joey please you know his is playing, right cousin" said Yugi hoping Seto to get the message.

"…whatever."

Everyone went to the living room but Seto and Grandpa went to the office to work.

"So did you have a fever or what, man" asked Joey.

"Well I was not sick"

Everyone had their mouths open.

"Don't worry I did not skip school...I just felt like not doing anything today" explain Yugi.

"Did something happen?" asked the brown hair girl.

"Well...kinda in a way, Tea"

Everyone had a confuse look.

"I had...another nightmare" answered Yugi.

"The one that you last-"

Joey stopped his friend that had brown hair and a large portion spikes out from the front of his head. Though Yugi knew what he meant so he nodded.

"Tristan...watch what you say man" whispered Joey to Tristan's ear.

"Sorry" whispered Tristan back.

Tea just can't believe how the two jokers could change to their happy self's to emotional one. That's when Tea thought of something.

"I'm guess you visited his tomb, right?"

Yugi nodded and the boys felt sorry for their young friend and they couldn't help much.

"I don't know why but in my heart I feel as though he is …I just hate to replay the memory for these past years" explain Yugi to his friends.

Then Joey thought of something "maybe you and your brother have some sort of psychic power you don't know."

Tristan started to laugh at Joey's idea.

"Man, you really have to stop watching those ghost shows" said Tristan with a smirk.

Joey grabbed his shirt "they are true and they are spirits not ghost man"

"Right, mister ghost man" played Tristan.

While the two were arguing, Yugi had the thought of Joey's idea.

'_Could it be true? If it is then, is he...I need to find out more...'_

Then the group looked outside and the sun is already set.

"Aw man, I promise my old man I'll be home before dark" panicked Joey.

"See ya"

"Hey waited up, Joey...bye Yugi" said Tristan then run after Joey.

"Well I guess I have to go"

Tea started walking but stopped.

"Yugi"

Yugi turned to her.

"If for some reason Joey was right about his idea…you have my support, bye"

Yugi waved bye to his friends and got some ideas that cheered him up.

"Well off to bed...I hope is a good nightmare"

* * *

**Me: hope you like it reader's**

**Yugi: …idk I'm not the reader's**

**Sora: I did**

**Me: oh well-hey you are not in this story**

**Sora: '**_**oh damn**_**' /ran off/**

**Yugi: …are you going to chase him**

**Me: …maybe**

**Yugi: /narrow his eyes/ right?**

**Me: fine but this statement…reader's who have accounts I really need help for the new chapter to end this and then work the sequel that I promise but it will take time cause my friends are still working on chapter 4 on Yugioh world and the Pokemon world**

**Yugi: so you and your friends are in the Yugioh world with me **

**Me: yup so reader's plz sent you polls in either the PM or the reviews**

**Yugi: oh please me don't get killed in that story**

**Me: …who me? No…enjoy everyone **


	3. Freedom, Mysteries and Hope

**Me: here is chapter 3 re-rewrite**

**Seto: and Egypt don't own Yugioh**

"Speak"

_Past memory_

'_Thought_'

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day, Seto and Grandpa were finishing their breakfast.

Mokuba already left to school and knowing Yugi was already at school, from his early bird advantage and goes to school before Mokuba but a yell told them otherwise.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Seto almost dropped his cup of coffee. He looked to his grandfather.

"Well…this is the first, do you agree?"

Solomon Mutou nodded.

Soon they heard Yugi's feet running towards them and soon was he standing at the doorway, panting.

"I-I need a ride, hurry Seto!"

Seto didn't argue.

"Let's go"

* * *

Meanwhile in the city of Sapporo, Yami was waking up and noticed that he was not lying on the ground but on a bed.

When Yami tried to sit up, he winced in pain from his back and other parts and lied back down.

Yami wanted to know how he was in a different place and then slowly remembers his escape.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Yami open the door that was supposed to be locked but the two morons from the whole group forgot to. _

_Yami grabbed a cloak from his father's clothes that was cleaned. His back wounds were still burning but needed to hold the pain. _

_He grabbed other things like a few food that would last a week and a little money just in case._

'_If they find me, this time I'll see my own funeral' thought Yami._

_Yami began to run as fast as he can, knowing those morons was asleep, thinking that Yami was in too much pain that he would escape again but they were ever so wrong._

_Finally Yami was able to find the three boys in his necklace and hope to ask those questions about his childhood. _

_Yami looked around a bit then he heard voices that were too familiar that broke Yami's hope. Yami didn't want to hang around for long for them to know he escaped again. _

_Yami walked back the alley and made some turns then stopped. He never seen the city this close cause of the things he had to do but he had no time for sightseeing as always. _

_Yami went deep to the alley and went right but then the pain on his back was starting to burn all over again. _

_Yami was so focus on his pain that he tripped from all the running he did but he has no time to be on the ground before they can find him again. _

_Yami slowly got up with little of his strength he had and walked to the left slowly then notice a park on the other side. There he saw three men from his father's group gang._

'_Are they looking for me or…?' thought Yami._

_Suddenly Yami couldn't hold the pain and tiredness and slowly went to the back deeper to the ally but then he was on the ground in too much in pain and was losing conscious._

_Yami wanted to have his eyes open but was losing the battle. Then he felt pressure on his face and even though he can barely see there was someone there._

_Yami tried to speak but instead was a dry whisper and then coughed out something warm._

_Yami didn't know who this person was but it wasn't any of his father's men._

_He know the person was staring at him that felt like forever and then he lift Yami slowly and told him in a soft voice that he never heard before. _

_"You're safe, don't worry" _

_With that Yami felt the darkness taking him again._

_Flashback end._

* * *

Yami was glad to find someone that can help him then looking around his new surrounding, it felt warm and welcoming.

There were pictures of random things but mostly of mountains. On the left side of Yami was a window that you could probably see the city and on the right was a desk with some towels and a bowl on top.

Before Yami could think of anything else the door open.

A man with blonde hair that raises and points upwards behind his head and features two locks in front of his ears turning through ninety degrees and pointing forward and blue eyes. The man smiled at Yami.

"Well young man, the doc didn't believe you would wake up with those wounds but I told him otherwise"

Yami shot straight up forgetting the pain and looked at his chest, it was covered with bandages.

Yami looked back at the man and then fall back to the pillow. He didn't know what to say.

"...t-thank you"

The man walked to Yami, on the right where the desk was and grabbed the towel and put it on Yami's forehand.

"By the way, the name's Raphael, what's your name kid?"

"Yami...I think" answered Yami.

"You think? Why is that?" asked Raphael.

"...I don't remember who I am or who is my family" answered Yami. Raphael looked at him sad.

"Well that sucks but don't worry on anything, soon you'll find out"

Yami looked at him weirdly.

Raphael smiled at the same reaction he always gets from a missing person or child.

"The doc took some of your blood to do some blood test that will show who you are and where you live before"

"Really?" asked Yami in totally disbelief.

Raphael nodded.

"But unfortunately, we have to wait until Friday"

Yami didn't care. He will soon find out where he belongs but something crushes his dream.

'_If I do go back, will __**he**__ know or will he get me before I can even see them or met them at all_' thought Yami in fear.

Raphael saw Yami's face and wondered something, he knew too well about the fear in faces in abuse children but mostly in kidnappers.

"Yami…I want to ask you something, if it not the trouble"

Yami looked at him.

"Did you live anyone or with people that hurt you?"

"W-Why you ask?" asked Yami getting more stressful.

Raphael looked at him again but in his eyes and it showed something else.

"I work for the police forces as a private investigator and finding you out past midnight with wounds like you were hit randomly are not a very good sign if you asked me"

Yami wanted to turn away from the officer's eyes but his injuries were too much this time and could barely stand let alone sit up.

'_If I tell him, what will happen, will I get killed or..._' thought Yami in more fear and close his eyes tightly and he wanted to go all away.

Raphael could tell this will take longer than any other case he faced when he looked at the child reaction.

"You can tell me when you are ready so the mean time just rest the doc will be coming after lunch so here"

Raphael gave Yami a banana and somewhat look like pills.

"Those are your pain killers but first eat this banana then take one and go back to sleep if you need anything just shout, Yami."

Yami nodded.

Soon after Raphael left, Yami looked at his medicine.

'_I guess two days to find out if I can live or not...I need to tell Raphael about him but can I trust him…I don't want to happen just like that girl and her parents that want to help me_' thought Yami with hope.

* * *

**Me: enjoy the new re-rewrite **

**Yugi: well that was fast**

**Me: why thank you I just got this inspiration these past few days **

**Yami: well that's good to hear**

**Yugi: yup**

**Me: 'smile' well plz do review to tell me about the new information in this chapter **

**Yugi: you did what?**

**Me: hey I think is a better, now if you excuse me…**

**Yugi: well…that's some inspiration**

**Yami: 'nodded' alright u lot when you read this story would at least…**

**Yugi: sent a review of how the chapter is, please…**

**Both: thank you**


	4. Results and Real Hope?

**Me: yay final this one is re-rewriting this one**

**Yugi: …why?**

**Me: I had other stories to rewrite that's why and my damn niece had to be visiting the last week and I couldn't even be in my computer without the brat touching it or damaging it so I had to shut it off during the day time and on night I turn it on and only gives me like one hour to work…any questions?**

**Everyone: n-no**

**Me: good…enjoy everyone and remember I don't own Yugioh guys**

"Speak"

_Past memory_

'_Thought'_

* * *

Chapter 4

It was Friday; Yami was getting the results from his blood work.

Yami was nervous and was pacing everywhere around the officer's house. Since his back was healing, Yami could walk around a bit.

Then the front door open, Raphael and Dr. John came in.

"Hey there Yami" greeted Dr. John.

"Hello sir" said Yami.

The three men walked to the living room and Dr. John put his suitcase on the table and started to take out some papers out of it.

"Now Yami, first I want to know a little more about you…I want to know how you got here and how you received those scars..." began Dr. John. Yami widened his eyes.

'_What do I say?_' thought Yami while his hands started to shake.

Dr. John and Raphael looked at each other.

"Do you know at least how your family looks like, Yami?" wondered Dr. John.

Yami looked up at him for a few seconds and then down to his hands.

"…no"

Dr. John and Raphael looked not too disappointed; the young teen was found alone but a name.

"...but"

He took out the necklace and handed it to Raphael and Dr. John for them to see. Both of them looked at the picture and immediately know who this people were.

"I-Isn't that M-Mr. K-Kaiba" wondered Raphael in shock.

"…then the results were not wrong" said Dr. John in disbelief.

Yami looked at him weirdly.

"What results?"

Dr. John looked at him "...the results of your blood"

'…_my blood_' thought Yami.

"Young man, when I look up for a missing teens here in Sapporo…nothing came up"

Dr. John stopped when Raphael put his hand on his shoulder and noticed Yami's face was in fear. Fear to be rejected by his family but he was not.

"...but"

Yami change his face again.

"When I looked up in other cities…I came across to this old ad about a missing child"

Dr. John past Yami the image of the same boy in the picture in his necklace that looks like him.

**Atem Y. Mutou Missing**

**Age: 5**

**Height: 2'5 (idk about child's height)**

**If any leads please inform us by this…**

"When I found this, I inform Raphael to investigate more about this" explained D. John and looked at Raphael.

"I found out that this little boy was missing for a total of 11 years now" explained Raphael. On the outside Yami had the expression of blank but in the inside he was getting nervous.

"He lived in Domino with his parents, grandfather and young brother …" Raphael stopped for minute to continue but Yami was getting more nervous by the minute that passes.

"...you said that you didn't know your real name, right?" asked Raphael. Yami looked at him confused but nodded.

"Well you better remember it now" said Raphael while pointing the name of the missing ad

Yami looked at him more confuse while Raphael just smiled.

"Atem"

'…_that's my…name, my name-wait_' thought Yami then something came to him.

"I-If that's my name…and the story you guys are telling me…means" thought Yami out loud.

Raphael and Dr. John nodded.

Yami was speechless but relieved to finally know who he really was supposed to be.

"The other two children are Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba, they are your cousins" said Raphael.

'_Where did I hear that name before?_' thought Yami.

Dr. John somehow knows what Yami was thinking.

"Mr. Kaiba or to you Seto is President of KaibaCorp in Domino" said Dr. John.

'_Oh that's it…that bastard said something about that company not that long ago_' thought Yami.

"I've sent an email to him not that long ago with pictures of you so he can see that you are still alive" said Raphael.

Yami was stun that he got up his chair and back away to the wall then sank to the floor and for after a minute he didn't know what to say but…"W-WHAT?"

* * *

Meanwhile at KaibaCorp, Seto was reading his email, which is rare to see cause of his job was so busy there was a day to look at it but today he was free for awhile.

Seto was looking and most of them were about work or junk.

He was about to step out when an email was not familiar to him.

'_Sapporo? Who is this?_' thought Seto.

At first reading the mysteries email, Seto couldn't believe it. He keep looking and reading to see if this email was a mistake or a fake.

In his childhood, he would go to his stepfather's computer and looked at the fake leads of where of his young cousin was seen and every one of those were disappointments and lost hopes.

He didn't know what to believe but there is one person that could help him to look at this email.

* * *

At the Kaiba mansion, grandpa was just sitting in the coach, watching TV until he heard the phone.

He looked at the ID number and it was Seto.

"Seto, what's wrong? You never call home during your working days" wondered grandpa.

"I've received an email and…just tell me that what I'm seeing is not a false lead or…a fake again" begged Seto.

Grandpa was confused but he asked a maid for a laptop.

* * *

Five minutes later grandpa went to his email and went to the one that Seto was talking about.

"Ok, so it explains that a teen was found and…n-no i-it c-can't b-be" grandpa was too shocked to even speak.

"Grandpa...is those photos…real?" asked Seto nervously.

Grandpa studied the pictures well but found nothing that look like it was fraud…they were really real.

"Seto…these photos…are real…" answered grandpa.

Seto couldn't believe it.

All this years of searching and the false leads were unbearable. The lost hopes and dreams were really coming true?

"A-Atem…is…alive"

* * *

**Me: well I wish is chapter was going to be long then the last old one but I guess not**

**Yugi: …it's a little longer**

**Me: thanks**

**Yami: …so this rewrite will be the one I get to spent with my brother or are you planning to rewrite it again**

**Me: this will be the permanent one, I promise…everyone I hope you read this rewrite and leave a review how ok is it then the last one, please do, thanks…next one will be like a month or so…I hope**

**Seto: you hope?**

**Yami: why do I get the feeling…**

**Me: see ya guys**

**Everyone: Egypt!**

**Me: hehe **


	5. Dreams broken?

**Me: hey guys so yea rewrite for chapter 5 finally right?**

**Yugi: what took you so long?**

**Me: hello other stories to rewrite**

**Yugi: oh right**

**Me: anyway remember guys I don't own Yugioh…though if I did Yami would have a second chance to be alive yes XD…'blush' anyway enjoy**

* * *

_Past memory_

'_Though'_

"Speak"

Chapter 5

Yami and Raphael were out getting some new clothes for Yami.

The reason was five days ago, when Raphael received an email back from Seto Kaiba that they were coming to see Yami soon.

For these past days, Yami was getting nervous everyday and the closer the meeting date of Yami's family, impatiently Yami gets.

Yami was looking at some leather pants when Raphael received an incoming call from an officer on duty so he had to leave for at least 30 mins. Yami didn't mind.

Raphael went out while someone came in rather too quickly.

* * *

Yami was back looking at the pants when all of sudden he felt a sharp object on his back.

A whispered came to Yami that crushed his hopes again.

"If you don't want this place cover with blood within a few seconds, you better start walking you ungrateful brat"

After hearing that, Yami didn't want other people hurt by his own account and knowing who he was hearing, he could make that promise come true.

* * *

When Raphael came back, he didn't see Yami where he thought he had left him. He walked all around the store to see if he walked somewhere else but nothing.

'_Damn it! I know I shouldn't have left him alone!'_

He went back to the area where he left Yami and notice a worker working near where Yami was suppose to be.

"Umm…excuse me but did you be any chance see where a teen with a star shape hair went to" asked Raphael.

The person was a young lady and looked at him.

"Oh…I believe he went out with someone not too long ago"

"What!"

"I believe they went to the east exit way but afterwards I don't know much though the older man had his hood covering his face and the young teen was glaring at him"

After hearing this, he thanked the lady went to find Yami, fast. He went all over the east mall until he saw Yami's tri-color hair and the same hooded man that went to the store too quickly.

'_Damn why did I see that coming?'_

* * *

Meanwhile Yami was getting nervous to going back to the place he never would have to return again. Yami sighed heavily.

'…_to think that I was about to met my family...why_'

When they reach to an ally, the hooded man withdraws his blade and was beginning to toy with it.

"…you know you really made Hirutani mad when you escaped...again"

Yami just looked at him with hated glare.

"He wants you back home...alive but for me…you should just drop died"

Yami never took his glare away from him.

"Oh cut that out you brat now come on your _father_ wants you home and a good back slash is calling your name on it with no food for a week, what do you say?"

Yami didn't say anything.

Within seconds the hooded man was down at the ground in pain and blood.

Yami slowly looked up and saw Raphael with his gun out.

Yami slowly walked away from his captive never taking his sight off of him and was starting to shake uncontrollable. Yami spoke so low but being in a silent ally, Raphael heard him.

"It's not over…h-he wants me back"

Raphael knows that Yami was scared to go back to him.

The scars that you can see did heal but the scars emotional was not going though at all.

He needs to get Yami out of here and fast.

"Let's get out of here"

Yami agreed quickly.

But before getting any farther, Yami was grabbed instantly from the ankle and made him fall to the ground and quickly as he grab. Yami was jabbed at the stomach at least three painful counts.

'…_w-what is…is he…using…'_

Before finishing Yami fell unconscious and was thrown at Raphael and both fell to the ground. That gave the hooded man enough time to make his escape.

While running he shouted as loud as he can.

"GO TO HELL BRAT"

* * *

Raphael slowly got up and put Yami down and notices that his shirt was ripped where he was jabbed.

He looked at his shirt and show that he was bleeding badly.

'_Damn it…this is not good_'

Raphael carried Yami and took him to the hospital immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion, Yugi was getting everything ready to go see his brother.

After receiving the news from his grandfather and his cousin was just unbelievable but his cousin told him to not get his hopes up like the other false claims they had over the years.

'_To think that Joey was right in a way…I hope is his…Seto did say it may not be him_' Yugi thought.

Even though that Yami's first name was Atem, Yugi only calls him by his middle name. Seto and Mokuba are the ones calls Yami by his first name.

Yugi was about to leave when Mokuba came in knocking.

"Hey cous, ready to go, everyone is all boarded" wondered Mokuba.

"Yea I'm ready just about now" replied Yugi.

"Let's go then" said Mokuba happily.

* * *

Everyone was boarded, Joey and Tristan fighting for the window seat for the fortieth time, Tea and Kisara (aka Seto's girlfriend, she always wanted to met her boyfriend's older cousin) looking at the fight, Seto and grandpa were seating and reading their books.

Yugi and Mokuba came out running out. Both sat in a seat in the helicopter.

"Ready"

While the helicopter set off, Yugi was looking at the window.

'…_brother oh please be you this time so we can be a family again_'

* * *

**Me: so what you think?**

**Yugi: …you made him more injured then the last time**

**Me: hey I need to be more…dramatic**

**Yami: yes it sure it was…I'll tell you how dramatic it was after I recovered**

**Me: hey don't hate the writer…and should you be out cold**

**Yami: …shut up**

**Me: get being out cold**

**Yugi: no 'holds Yami tight' not when we are in the Author's notes**

**Me: fine then you it 'left the room'**

**Yami: 'sigh' hope you enjoy the story…**

**Yugi: please do review to tell if it's better than the old one**

**Both: thank you**


	6. Returned and Lost Hope

**Me: while here is the next rewrite guy**

**Yugi: …that was awhile to take**

**Me: …I have others stories Yugi**

**Yugi: …just that the reader's are waiting for the new update**

**Me: I will get to that soon I promise jeez**

* * *

_Past memory/ dreaming_

'_Though_'

"Speak"

Chapter 6

It's been an hour that they boarded on the helicopter.

Joey and Tristan finally stopped fighting for the window seat because Seto threaten to them that he will drop them off from the sky.

Tea and Kisara were talking about how Tea met Yami for the first time and how Kisara met Seto for the first time that lead to dating.

Grandpa was just enjoying the view.

Yugi was deep in thoughts until he heard his cousin calling him.

"Hey cous, do you want to do something?" asked Mokuba.

"You're just bored are you?" asked Yugi.

Mokuba nodded.

They decided to watch Joey getting hit by Seto. The reason was that he and Tristan started fighting again but this time was for a snack.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sapporo hospital, Raphael was sleeping at a couch by Yami's hospital bed.

After Raphael made it to the hospital, he quickly went to Dr. John while Yami was being care by nurses.

Dr. John was able to stop the bleeding but it showed no time soon that Yami will wake up.

It was late in the evening when Dr. John came in.

Dr. John didn't want to wake up the officer and started to go though Yami's data and checked his wound.

'_It looks a little better_' though Dr. John.

He was about to leave when Raphael woke up.

"John?"

Raphael yawned.

"…how is he?"

"Mmm well he's recovering slowly, the three stab wounds he received were close to some important part of his stomach but lucky it didn't go too deep…though I don't know when he's going to wake up but for now he's stable" explained Dr. John.

"I see" said Raphael.

"If I'm not mistaking, his family is arriving soon, right?" wondered Dr. John.

Raphael nodded then yawns again.

"Why don't you head home to rest? I'll take care of him Raphael…you need to take a breather now and then" offered Dr. John.

"As good as that sounds, I can't…those _people_ are still out there…I can't leave him alone" explained Raphael.

"I understand…just at least go and eat something, you can't starve yourself…it's not very healthy you know…and I didn't think your mother will approve of this" said Dr. John.

Raphael laughed at the Doctor's threat. Ever since his biological father passed away, the family doctor, John was there for his mother and himself.

"All right…sir"

Before leaving, Raphael turned see Yami who was sleeping soundly.

'_Please let his family come before anymore misfortune comes to this poor lad'_ thought Raphael then left with Dr. John.

* * *

Just outside the hospital, something or someone had messed up the electricity box and caused a blackout to the hospital.

'_That's odd…why is there…_' thought Raphael.

Then realized this can't be any normal blackout, he needs to check if Yami was ok. Raphael turned around with John behind him.

Raphael ran towards the teen's room but before he can reach it, he smelled something odd and noticed the nurses were at the ground, not injured but asleep.

'_Is this sleeping gas…_' thought Raphael before going unconscious along with Dr. John.

* * *

At Yami's room, there were people with masks. One of them went to Yami, unplugged everything and carried him out.

They started walking to the exit when they spotted the officer on the floor.

Passing Raphael, a tall man with a white mask stopped in front of him.

"…and you that you were going to protect him, how pathetic…it makes me happy that the _brat_ will be punished of escaping though…have a nice nap, cop"

* * *

_Dreaming…_

_Yugi was walking in an endless tunnel and then notice it was more of a hallway but was so dark. _

_He looked around and notices that there was a metal door on his right. Slowly Yugi opened it and there were some long stairways that were letting to a basement._

_At the bottom, there was a figure that was chained and looked as if he/ she were not moving. Yugi walked to the figure slowly. _

"_H-Hello...a-are you all right?" asked Yugi nervously. _

_Yugi could tell he/she was hurt really bad. _

_When Yugi reach to the figure, Yugi notice something that he looked familiar then Yugi lowered down to see his face but was so dark he couldn't see but when light came to the only window. _

_Yugi looked at the person but this widen his eyes-_

_End dream…_

* * *

Yugi got up fast and was panting, gasping and…crying.

'…_t-that f-face…i-it can't b-be…_'

Yugi couldn't believe what he saw.

Was it true or not?

* * *

Meanwhile Yami was finally was walking up.

He opened his eyes and notice that he was hanging and quickly moved but he couldn't.

He was chained…again.

Also he felt pain throughout his entire body.

'…_w-why am I-I b-back?_' thought Yami before going unconscious again.

* * *

At the top of the stairway, someone was standing with a bloody whip on his right hand.

"You been useful brat…but now is the time that usefulness will end…you will die before meeting your pathetic family"

He steps out of the room and locked the door and started to walk out but then looked back at the metal door and smirked.

'…_your pathetic family will know pain when they see it, brat_'

He started to laugh and left to start his massive plan.

* * *

The helicopter landed at the airport at Sapporo by morning.

Joey and Tristan were the first to get out because they didn't want to get hit again by Kaiba.

Yugi and Mokuba were just laughing about it.

"I thought we never get here" said Joey being dramatic.

"I agree" said Tristan.

Seto looked at them and laughed then turned to Yugi.

"I'm glad that you have some mourns to give you some entertainment, little cous"

Yugi just laughed a bit.

Tea and Kisara were looking at Joey and Tristan with a glare.

"You guys come on, we are here to be supportive not to be clowns, mourns!" yelled Tea.

Joey and Tristan got up.

"We're not!"

"Now now, let's find a hotel and go to see Yami" said grandpa.

Everyone listened and went off.

* * *

Yugi looked at his grandpa.

"…c-can we be sure that this is Yami grandpa?"

Grandpa looked at him and smiled.

"We can't be sure but hope…if my gut tells me something listen to it, never ignore it, Yugi"

Yugi looked at his grandpa and smiled as well.

'…_I hope grandpa is right_'

Before entering the car, Yugi looked up at the sky.

'_Yami please be you so I can see you for the first time in 11 years, brother'_

* * *

**Yugi: …well it was somewhat different**

**Me: hehe I tried to make it more um well something**

**Yugi: …you are still bad at grammar**

**Me: …shut up**

**Yami: anyway Egypt doesn't own Yugioh and review please we do like to know if it better…oh dear**

**Me: 'carry a hammer' come back here Yugi and meet my little friend**

**Yugi: no! And that's not even little…it's big as my head 'dodges a swing'**

**Me: come back here midget**

**Yami and Seto watching the scene**

**Yami: do you want to stop this or shall I?**

**Seto: 'shocked eyes' do you really want to stop this fight?**

**Yami thought about it then remembered the last time they stopped a fight with Egypt**

**Yami: …in second thought, let's go get something to eat**

**Seto: I'm in**


	7. Failed Meeting

**Yami and Seto returned the scene where Yugi and Egypt were fighting**

**Seto: …I hope you both learn your lesson**

**Yami: fighting like mourns is never the answer**

**Egypt and Yugi looked down**

**Both: yes**

**Yami: well Egypt don't you have something to say to the reader's**

**Me: …'blushed' I know is stupid to fight but Yugi would not stop whining about your finding**

**Yugi: I'm a desperate to find out when I can finally talk to my brother**

**Yami: I hardly doubt Egypt will be that mean to me**

**Me: nope you're my fave character in Yugioh anyway I don't own Yugioh if I did Yami will still be alive **

* * *

_Past memory/dreaming/flashback_

'_Thought_'

"Speaking"

Chapter 7

Yugi was looking out at the window of the car that was heading towards the hospital that his brother was staying. Seto got an email from Officer Raphael to head to Sapporo Hospital instead to their original meeting spot.

Yugi was getting nervous about meeting his brother. He had some several times that he just wanted to turn around and met him the next day.

But before Yugi could think anything else, they arrived at the hospital.

Everyone got out while for Yugi, he was going slowly has he ever done but when they entered, they found nurses and doctors were on the ground unconscious.

"Dude what happen?" wondered Tristan while Joey was wondering the same question.

"Don't just stand there, go see what happen you mourns!" yelled Kaiba while Joey and Tristan jumped.

* * *

Meanwhile on the 2nd floor of the hospital, Raphael was finally walking up. At first he didn't know where he was then remembered he wanted to check on Yami from a weird blackout.

Raphael ran straight to Yami's room, not noticing that John was behind him unconscious.

When he reached to the door, he found nothing.

Raphael hit the wall out of frustration.

'_Damn it!_'

Before making more damage to the door, he notices an envelope on Yami's hospital bed. He picks it up and in the front read:

TO MR. SETO KAIBA

"This is not good" said Raphael.

He put the note in his pocket and went to see if John and any other doctors and nurses are all right.

* * *

Raphael head out the room and was about to find John when he heard some voices. He hid behind a pillar to hear who the voices belong to.

"What you think?"

"Got no clue but they look as if they were put in some kind of sleep gas"

"I-I hope Yami is ok"

Raphael widened his eyes.

'…_is it-'_

He turned a little to see if his guess was right and there standing was an older version young Yugi and Mr. Kaiba from the picture Yami showed him.

Raphael doesn't know how to tell them about Yami being kidnap again but there is no time to lose.

* * *

"Come Yugi, let's see if there is someone is awake in any other floors" said Seto while Yugi nodded.

Before moving forward, they heard a voice.

"Wait"

Yugi was a bit tensed when hearing a voice behind him but then turned to see it was a blond man that looks like he was an officer.

"…uh what happen around here sir and who are you?"

"I believe your Yugi, right?"

Yugi nodded.

"First of all, my name is Raphael the one who helped Dr. John care for Yami aka Atem your brother and I'm the one sent you the message that he was alive" explained Raphael.

"You know my brother" quickly said Yugi.

Raphael nodded.

"W-What happen? Is he ok? Where is he?" quickly asked Yugi looking around for any sign of his brother while Seto was trying to calm him down.

"Easy their child, first thing first, I need to find someone and explain to you all what happen these past few days" said Raphael.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, the others were waiting for Yugi and Seto. Then notice two other people following them.

"Yug how's this guys?" asked Joey.

"No time for that Wheeler, we have to hurry to find Atem!" snapped Seto.

The other was confused and lost.

Raphael introduced himself and explained what happen for the past days including the incident that happened yesterday.

After what Raphael explain, the gang had their mouths opened or were tearing.

"All these way and now…what do we do?" asked Tea sadly.

Yugi looked down, Joey and Tristan were freaking out again, Kisara was sad, Mokuba was crying and Seto was disappointed.

Just then Raphael laughed a bit and everyone looked at him weirdly.

Raphael stopped at the small tension.

"…sorry about that but what Yami said was right"

Yugi looked up at Raphael confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Raphael smirked.

"Well it was the first week that Yami was with me and he was barely healing his injuries"

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Yami and Raphael were sitting at the table, eating lunch and talking about Yami's past._

"_Haha so you're telling me that those men can't even think properly" said Raphael without holding his laughter._

_Yami nodded._

_"Yup… they could do an awesome job of hurting people but they suck of what to do next…and that's when I came in, sadly to say" said Yami while lowering his head with guilt._

_Raphael understood Yami's guilt._

_"It wasn't your fault, they told you what to do and you learn to obey them without a second thought"_

_Yami was glad to see that Raphael understood his wrong actions._

_Then Yami realized something he had forgotten. _

_"…w-what if…t-they happen t-to get me…b-back?"_

_Raphael looked at Yami with a calm face. _

_"Then…you need to tell me where they live so I can save you"_

_Yami was shocked to hear the officer of his determination._

_"…y-you w-will do that f-for me"_

_Raphael nodded. _

_"Even if it cost my life, Yami…I want to see you with your family once again" said a determined officer._

_Yami looked down at his hands. _

_"…if they are alive"_

_Raphael smiled. _

_"I believe they are…if not…" _

_Yami looked sad about the chance of him being alone once again then was shocked to hear the offer that Raphael gave to him. _

_"If not…I guess I have to adopt you myself"_

_Yami looked at him with hope. _

_"…really?"_

_Raphael nodded._

_Yami smiled of the thought of his life finally going his way._

_Flashback end…_

* * *

When Raphael finished, the others were surprise to hear, mostly Yugi.

"Now the question is how to get Yami back?" wondered Raphael.

Everyone was thinking until Yugi thought of something.

'…_will it work? Will Yami be safe and sound?_' thought Yugi. Then with all his courage he spoke.

"…I-I think I know how"

Everyone looked at Yugi surprised then Raphael spoke in his calm voice.

"Let's hear it then, little one"

Yugi nodded.

'…_don't worry Yami, we're coming_'

Yugi explained to everyone his plan and when he finished everyone had their eyes widen. Then Raphael spoke.

"All right this will take time but if we do this right then Yami will be back to his in no time"

Everyone agreed but Raphael was silent. The reason was that he didn't tell them that Yami gets harsh punishments when he escapes.

'_Please let's get there in time…if not, I've failed him and his family'_

* * *

**Me: …**

**Yugi: what's wrong?**

**Me: I don't know if people like this new rewrites 'crying'**

**Yugi: well you have more hits so that says something right**

**Me: but I want to know if I miss up on something so I can fix it so the reader's will not be lost**

**Yami: I believe they will review sometimes soon to tell you**

**Me: I hope…'leaves'**

**Yugi: …poor Egypt**

**Yami: please reader's review so Egypt can make the story better**


	8. The Rescue Plan

**Me: hehe**

**Yugi: since when did you have time to finish this many chapter rewrites**

**Me: my little secret midget**

**Yugi: hey**

**Me: anyway remember I don't own Yugioh and if I did I would have Yami have a second chance to live but sadly I don't**

* * *

"Speak"

'_Thought'_

_Past memory, dreaming, flashback_

Chapter 8

Everyone was by an old building getting ready to rescue Yami but now Yugi was having doubts if his plan was going to work but he didn't want his brother to die in such a place.

Seto and Raphael were preparing the final part of the plan then gave the signal to go.

Seto was carrying a suitcase, followed by a disguise Raphael with the envelope that was at Yami's bed.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_What's this?" asked Seto when Raphael was handing him an envelope._

"_I found it on Yami's recovering bed" explain Raphael. _

_Seto grabbed it and opened it. Seto widened his eyes after finishing the letter._

_Yugi looked at him with concern. _

_"Seto, what's wrong? What does it say?"_

"…_We have to…save him…soon" said Seto in a low tone. _

_Yugi didn't know what he meant but when he grabbed the letter from Seto, he understood right there that Yami was in danger._

"_Yug what's wrong?" asked Joey worried for his friend. _

_Tea didn't know what made Yugi silent and Seto so pale. She decided to take the letter from Yugi and began to read it aloud._

_Dear Mutou and Kaiba Family,_

_If you want to have your family member alive _

_Then, my demands are simple…_

_**I WANT YOUR COMPANY!**_

_If I don't get anything,_

_Within 4 weeks times Yami will __**suffer**__ then__** die!**_

_After finishing, everyone didn't know want to do but one thing is for sure, save Yami before it was too late._

* * *

"Yugi, Wheeler, Tristan go and find Yami, while Raphael and I will try to stall this man, got it?" reviewed Seto.

"Who put you in charge money bags?" asked Joey to Seto.

"Because mutt, I own a company…I know how to make deals so why-"

Seto didn't get to finished because of Tea's somewhat of a shout stop him.

"Look it doesn't matter who's in charge, what matters is getting Yami out and safe!" snapped Tea.

Joey and Seto winced, knowing Tea; she will hurt them if they don't listen to her.

"…you have to teach me how you do that Tea" said Yugi with widen eyes.

Tea put her arm on her hip and the other near Yugi's face, pointing up and winked.

"Elementary Yugi"

* * *

"Boss Mr. Kaiba is here but-"

"Good, bring him in" said Hirutani cutting off one of his men.

"But sir-"

"DO IT!"

"Yes sir"

Few minutes later, Seto and Raphael were inside.

"Welcome to my home or should I say your future home, Mr. Kaiba" smirked Hirutani.

Then on the left, noticed a man with black clothes standing right next to Seto.

"Who is he?" asked Hirutani while pointing at the mystery man.

Seto smirked a bit.

"Well for a big business man like myself, I do need to have a bodyguard just to make sure I'm safe…if you know what I'm getting at"

"I see, now right to business…how are you going to hand over your company to me, the easy way or the hard way" started Hirutani.

* * *

Meanwhile Yugi, Joey and Tristan were running to find an entrance to the building by the back.

"Man this building is huge, how can we find a door in this thing?" wondered Joey.

"Beats me man" said Tristan.

Yugi looked down at the floor not knowing if they can find a door in time but then Yugi spots something.

"Hey guys, look up ahead" said Yugi pointing to his finding.

Joey and Tristan followed Yugi to see what he found. It was a window and was open.

"They are smart to close the doors but not smart enough to close a window and I thought I was dumb" said Joey. Yugi and Tristan tried not to laugh at Joey's mark.

They went through the window and inside were many doors.

"Dude how many doors there are in this building?" wondered Tristan.

Joey wondered the same question.

"We don't have time to count, we need to find my brother and hopefully soon" said Yugi.

Joey and Tristan nodded.

* * *

**20 mins later...**

"How many doors…we open?" asked Joey.

"I don't know man, but...I'm beat" said Tristan on the floor.

Yugi was the only one standing and found another way to a set of doors.

'_Yami…where are you?_' thought Yugi.

Before Yugi would think anything else, he notices a hallway that was somewhat similar to him.

With no second thought Joey and Tristan saw Yugi running and quickly followed. It wasn't long before they heard noises and slowly walked towards them.

Yugi, Tristan, and Joey had their ears open to listen.

"Man I hate guarding"

"Tell me about it, first he wants him alive then died then alive again"

"Yup though it was fun hitting him with the whip and all"

"Tell me about it"

"But this time he can't escape"

"I hear ya"

One of them started to bang at the metal door.

"Do you hear that brat? You can't escape this time…poor ungrateful brat"

The men laughed.

Yugi was hearing everything and was shocked to hear what was being said.

'…_please don't let be Yami_'

Tristan had his hands ready to strike.

'_I'm going to kill them…but I can't…those guys could call the others and the plan is off_' thought Tristan.

"What do we do? We can't just attack while those guys are there" wondered Tristan.

"I know but-"

Before Yugi could finish, Joey was just finishing off the guards with his happy dance.

"JOEY!" both shouted.

"What!"

"You were supposed to wait, man" said Tristan while hitting Joey on the head.

"Well sorry, but I can't just sit there while some dumb jerks hurt more of my friend's brother" explained Joey.

While Tristan and Joey were arguing as usual, Yugi went down to the room.

* * *

It was cold it can possible be and dark.

Yugi slowly walked downstairs if there were any more of the men that was suppose to guard his brother but there wasn't any.

'…_god, there are dumb like my brother said_'

Then a sudden noise came to the west side of the room, there was a figure.

Yugi can barely see the person but can notice that the figure was chained to the wall.

'…_this is just too creepy…it's just like...my dream_'

Yugi was close to the figure but still can't see but notice a small switch on his right.

* * *

Joey and Tristan were still nagging until they heard Yugi's cry.

"NO"

Joey and Tristan raced down to where Yugi was.

When they reached to the basement, both saw Yugi hugging an older version of Yami.

"Yugi don't tell-"

Joey was interrupted by Yugi nodding.

* * *

**Me: while I hope everyone is happy that is getting close to the new update soon if any of you reader's have any idea for the new update**

**Yugi: …I hope this time the reader's will listen this time**

**Yami: I don't know little brother but let's see**

**Seto: here, here**

**Me: remember guys please review so I can know if is ok about the grammar**


	9. Hope?

**Me: well here is the rewrite of this chapter guys**

**Yugi: you are sure doing this rewrites faster than usual**

**Me: oh shut up, I get bored easily and I beat the new games I got and this story is number one then the others so that's why**

**Yugi: …ok**

**Seto: it's better than her old excuses**

**Me: hey I don't make excuses thank you very much…anyway remember guys I don't own Yugioh and if I did then Yami would still be alive, yes…'cough' anyway enjoy**

* * *

"Speak"

'_Thought'_

_Past memory, dreaming, flashback_

Chapter 9

Joey and Tristan were stunned how Yami looked. The men that were guarding him weren't playing. Yami had dried blood almost everywhere.

Yugi held his brother close to his chest not caring if blood goes on his shirt.

"…w-what did they did to you, Yami?"

Yami was dead silent.

He was unconscious and there were chains on his wrists that were keeping him from falling.

Joey hates to see his little buddy sad then remembers something and quickly went upstairs.

'_What is he doing?'_ wondered Tristan.

Few minutes later, Joey came back grinning.

"Dude, why did you go upstairs?" asked Tristan.

"Keys" said Joey proudly.

Yugi looked at his friend.

"We are so busting Yami out of those chains" declared Joey.

Tristan looked at him funny.

"Where did you get the keys from?"

"For dumb and dumber" answered Joey.

"Sweet… I guess you do have a brain" said Tristan.

"Thanks-hey" said Joey.

"C-Can we just get these over with…I don't want Yami to suffer anymore" said Yugi softly.

Joey and Tristan nodded.

While Joey was working to take off the chains, Tristan and Yugi were beside to Yami just in case.

Joey kindly offered to carry Yami out but when they did, Yami made a small pain cry.

They slowly put Yami down to see what was wrong but the question was…where the pain was coming from.

Yugi scanned his brother head to toe but nothing came out of ordinary. Then for some odd reason Yugi wanted to check his back. Joey and Tristan slowly turned Yami over.

What they found was shocking. There were scars all over his back and look like half of the dried blood was from them. There were some fainted ones and several fresh ones.

The fresh ones were not pretty. It looked as if an animal was clawing his back.

Yugi doesn't know what to do and Seto should be close to finishing of the 'partnership' with the kidnapper.

Suddenly Yami's eyes slowly opened but only half way.

Yugi looked at Yami with hope but then notice that Yami's eyes were dull. There was no spark in his eyes at all. Joey and Tristan could tell that Yami was slowly losing his fight to life.

Yugi couldn't stand it when his brother went missing and everyone believed he died those 11 years ago but his real death will be heartbreaking and real.

Yugi explained his friends to slowly carry Yami back to the meeting spot.

'_I'm not losing you again Yami…it happen 11 years ago but not this time'_

* * *

Meanwhile few blocks away the building, Tea, Kisara, Mokuba, and some police officers were waiting for Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

Tea was getting nervous.

'_Yugi, where are you?_' thought Tea.

Before she could do anything else, Mokuba pointed at his left side.

"Look Tea"

She quickly turned to see at the distance Tristan was carrying someone while Joey was helping support the figures back and Yugi was running to the left to Tristan.

"Get to the car quick!" yelled Joey.

The officers were ordered to listen to what ever order from the missing boy's relatives to rescue him. They ran to the car that was parked not too far away.

"Guys you go with them while me and Tristan wait here for moneybags" explained Joey while putting Yami in the car.

"Will you stop calling my brother that!" yelled Mokuba.

Joey laughed and shook his head.

"We don't have time for this" snapped Tea, getting inside the car to hold Yami. Everyone went their ways and the officers drove to the hospital while Joey and Tristan were waiting for Seto.

* * *

Meanwhile Seto was finishing the deal with Hirutani.

"It will be an honor to work with you Mr. Kaiba" smirk Hirutani.

'…_and soon to find your end_'

Seto laughed a little but then turned serious.

"I guess so, now where is my cousin?"

"About your cousin…he will be waiting for you at your car" smirk Hirutani.

Seto got up to leave but before leaving he turned back to Hirutani.

"There will be a car for you to start your work and here"

Seto handed him a metal suitcase.

"That has all of the things you need to know or what to do in the company"

Hirutani handed the suitcase to one of his men then Hirutani thought of something.

"…will it be alright for some of my men go with you right now?"

Seto was pretending to think then had a smirk that looks like a smile.

"Sure…why not"

About half of the men went with Seto.

Hirutani stayed for a while with some others and where looking at the suitcase that Mr. Kaiba gave him.

"Sir, how are we going to kill all of the rest of the Mutou's and the Kaiba family?"

"Simple, those men that went with him will kill him and his guard…while we take care of Yami" explained Hirutani.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seto and Raphael return to Joey and Tristan were out far away from the building.

"So, who has the honor to press the button?" asked Raphael while holding a small device.

"I'll say let moneybags do it" offered Joey.

Seto glared at him.

"I thought that you would, you love to cause big explosions" said Seto.

"I would and I would have hurt you for saying that but this man hurt your cousin for all those years and I thought you want some revenge" explained Joey.

Seto didn't know what to say. The only thing left to do it was to take the device but before Seto could do anything, they heard sounds coming from a patrol car.

"WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU"

"LET US OUT"

"YOU'RE DIED WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE'

The noise was coming from the men that were suppose to kill Seto but failed to do so.

Seto looked at them then smirked.

"…say goodbye to your so called boss"

And with that, Seto press the button on the small device.

* * *

At the hospital, Yugi, Tea, Mokuba, Kisara, return to Grandpa who was at the hospital the whole entire time, were waiting for any news about Yami.

Yami was put in for surgery immediately when they set foot on the hospital.

'_Yami please, fight this…I want to see you-_'

Before Yugi can finish his thoughts, Seto, Joey, Tristan, and Raphael came in.

"Any news about Yami?" asked Joey.

Everyone who was waiting looked down.

"Nothing guys" answered Tea.

Everyone was disappointed but in hope that Yami would pull together.

* * *

After three hours in tense waiting, Dr. John came towards the group with a grief look.

"How is he?" asked a nervous Seto Kaiba.

Dr. John sighs, not liking this part of his job.

"He's right now stable but with those injuries…I don't know what to say for sure"

Everyone looked concern of what the doctor just said.

"…w-what d-do you m-mean?" asked Yugi nervously.

Dr. John pulls back his hair and look at them again with the grief look.

"…there was more severe injury than his back then I never hope to see in my life"

Dr. John paused for a moment to clear his thoughts then started again.

"He had some broken ribs, some broken bones on both arms and legs, the bruises had internal bleeding inside, he has a very dangers low heart beat, his liver was starting to fail, he was very dehydrated and lack of food… his chances of surviving are…slim" explained John.

Everyone couldn't believe what little chance Yami had to survive.

Yugi just stared at the floor until he looked up at the doctor again.

"…w-what room he's in?"

"He's in the care unit at room 264" answered Dr. John without thinking.

Without any warning, Yugi started running.

He didn't stop, not even to the shouts coming from his friends and family until he found the care unit and began searching for the room where they had his brother.

Room 264, Atem Yami Mutou

Yugi took a breath in and open the door.

Yugi walked in and looked around the room and saw it was all white with some art work of some designs. He turned back to the door and notice there was a glass window to look inside of Yami's room at the hall.

Yugi shook his head and pulled slowly the curtains and what he saw was just too much. Yugi couldn't hold his emotions; he broke down to his knees.

When Yugi calm down enough to walk towards him and looked at his fragile brother's body.

His arms were wrapped with strips of bandages and could picture that also the legs were also wrapped. His face had some smaller bandages on his checks and around his head. Yami also had a breathing mask to help him breathe and several wires around him.

Yugi didn't know what to do but he knows that he can't lose hope on his brother. He began talking to Yami to calm him down a bit.

"You know Yami…Seto and the others blow up the building and that…well the good thing is that he is died and now…now you're safe" said Yugi knowing Yami will not hear him but he didn't care.

Yugi went and sat next to his brother and relax his head on the left side on the bed and fell asleep. The whole time, Yugi hold his brother's hand in fear if he lost him again.

'…_never again you'll be ever alone Yami…never'_

* * *

**Yugi: …you sure good with describing things good you know**

**Me: I do? Are you sure because I'm bad on my grammar and describing things but ok thanks for that**

**Yugi: you're welcome…so this time for sure I'm going to spent time with my brother right?**

**Me: well he first need to be taken to the hospital and get treated and then get better so…'runs away'**

**Yugi: 'twitching eyes' I hate it when she does not…COME BACK HERE**

**Yami watching the scene again in one corner again.**

**Yami: …I guess I have to do it…'cleat throat' all reader's remember to review this story and tell if you spot something a mist so that Egypt can make it better or somewhat anyway until next time**


	10. Recover the Mind

**Yami still watching the scene of Yugi and Egypt chasing each other, that's when Seto came in with a confuse look.**

**Seto: umm…so I need to know**

**Yami: not really…shall we?**

**Seto nodded.**

**Both: Egypt doesn't own Yugioh**

**Yami: if she does then she still wants me alive...**

**Seto: and would make us related…**

**Both: enjoy**

* * *

_Past Memory _

'_Thought_'

"Speak"

Chapter 10

Yami went through many complications during out his rough recovery that many doctors didn't believe he will make it through. Yami had to be switch from the care unit to the ICU and had to be put on a life supporter.

It was the only thing that was keeping Yami alive.

Dr. John didn't want to give up on Yami just yet but other doctors are starting suggest to end the poor boy suffering.

This means to take the life supporter away.

Though Yami's family had the last saying to take away the only thing that is keeping Yami alive but Seto and Grandpa Sugoroku was having second thoughts.

They didn't want Yami to suffer anymore but they just found their missing brother / cousins / grandson.

What should they do?

* * *

_Meanwhile in Yami's mind was a dark path that lead to nowhere and out of sudden Yami was standing in a hospital room. _

_Yami looked around and notice that there was a woman at her mid-twenties sitting on a bed and was holding something at her arms. _

_Yami walked towards her not knowing if she sees him or not. When Yami got near, he saw what the woman was holding. It was a new born baby boy and looked a lot like the small boy in his picture._

'Who's that? ...that baby -'

_Yami stopped his thoughts when the door opens and there standing was a man holding…_

'…wait is that me…are these people…'

_The man holding young Yami went to the woman and she looked back to them with a smile. _

_"Atem, do you want to see your new little brother?"_

_Young Atem nodded. _

_The man took Yami and set him next to this woman and she lift up a baby that looked like Yami. Young Yami smiled at him softly and looked up at this woman._

"_Wha 'is 'ame mama?" asked one year old Yami._

_"His name is Yugi, Atem" answered his mother._

"_To think of out of luck, that both boys are born on the same day but one year apart, honey" said the man._

_The woman smiled and nodded._

'…these people were my…parents…so this was the day Yugi was born'

_Suddenly the scene change to a different scene, Yami was outside._

_Yami walked a bit and saw Yugi and himself with another little boy, a little older than Yami. It was the same little boy of the picture in his necklace._

'…what was that boy's name again…Seto, right?'

_He went closer to hear what they were saying. _

"_Anything good has happened, Seto?" asked Atem._

"_Nope…but you know elementary teachers are surprise how fast I learn, I can't wait when teachers do the same to you Atem" said Seto. _

_Atem laughed. _

_"I know" _

_Yugi was just looking at the sky then turned to his older brother. _

_"Yami…"_

_Atem turned to see his younger sibling. _

_"Yea Yugi"_

_Yugi pointed to the sky with a confused look on his face. _

_"…those things on top…what are they?"_

_Yami was about to answer when Seto interrupted. _

_"…umm… why Yugi calls you by your middle name?" asked Seto._

"_Well…um he had trouble saying my name when he wanted to talk to me so giving him my middle name was easier" explain Atem. _

_Seto nodded as to say he understands._

_Atem went back to Yugi's question. _

_"Those are stars that are barely coming out because it's almost night time" _

_Yugi nodded to his brother's answer and look back staring at them._

"_I'm bored…let's go see if we can do something inside before bed…you know how father is when night time is for us" said Seto._

"_Way ahead of you" said Atem with a playful smirk._

_Yami smiled then thought of something. _

'Am…I…remembering?'

_Before doing anything another scene was shown, Yami saw of bunch of kids playing on the snow. _

_Three he recognized which was Seto, Yugi, and himself but what about the other one._

"_Come on Yug, I know you can ran faster than that" said the dirty blond. _

_Young Yugi was catching his breath. _

_"Joey it's not fair for me" _

_Joey was laughing a little. _

_"Ok, ok…hey Atem did you know that your brother is slow, hehe"_

_Yugi stuck out his tongue to Joey and ran to his brother and didn't let go. _

_"…let's play something that all of us can play, bro"_

_Atem was pretended to think. _

_"...Umm…I guess but what?"_

"_Something that wheeler could do" _

_Everyone turned to see it was Seto._

_"Hey" said Joey._

"_Joey, you know that my cousin is just playing…right?" said Atem while turning to Seto._

"_Yea…sure" said Seto, pretending to agree._

_Yami couldn't help laugh at the young ones arguing even though they were playing but then notice two more were coming. _

'…I had a friend…but I…don't remember much'

_There was a girl with brown hair with blue eyes and another boy who had the same hair color and brown eyes._

"_What's going on now?" asked the boy._

"_Just the regular fights with Joey and Seto…who's the girl?" said Atem._

"_Oh…she's new around here and lives nearby me so I ask her parents if she can hang along with me and my friends" answered the boy._

"_Oh, hi what's your name?" asked Atem._

"_My…name is Tea and yours"_

"_Mine is Joey"_

"_Seto, nice to meet you"_

"_I'm Yugi"_

"_I'm Atem but you can call me Yami as well"_

"_Yes __we got more people to play…come on Tristan, you are in my team" announced Joey._

"_Wheeler, we didn't get to decide what game yet" snapped Seto._

_Yami had to decided that this was the most funniest moment in his life so far but then the scene change again but this time, he felt something wrong, the clouds were becoming to be dark. _

_Yami looked around but couldn't find anything yet until he spots himself and his brother playing or something then heard thunder. _

_It cause Yugi to drop something that Atem went to get but instead of a happy shout, it was something he wish he did forget. _

_"Yugi…find…parents…"_

_Yami can barely make out what he said to his brother…to find their parents because of the storm was about to start._

'Even though it's not raining yet…I can't hear cause the sound of the wind and thunder…'

_Then out of nowhere, lighting hit a nearby tree and Atem was the nearest._

_Yami started to run and was about to shout for them to run but then remember is just a memory, there was no stopping it. _

_Yami ran to see himself at the bottom of the hill and then heard Yugi shouting. _

_"YAMI…YAMI…YAMI…daddy Yami's hurt, help daddy!"_

'If…this is how…I got separated from my family then how -'

_Yami then heard noises' coming nearby…it was…_

_The stranger come to an out cooled Yami and smirked. _

_"Well, looks like I found a lost child, I bet soon your parents will be looking for you young one…but I love it when someone goes missing…don't you" _

_Young Atem was silence._

"_I'll take your silence as a…yes"_

_Yami watched as his old so called father picked him up and started to walk away when they heard a voice behind him. _

_"Let go of him"_

_It was his real father. _

_He watched his father trying to rescue him but no prevail. His father was wounded badly but before Hirutani left, he bent down to his father and said to him. _

_"You call yourself a father…you couldn't protect your own son…don't worry, I'll take good care of him…and by the time you see him, he will be in prison in the near future…if you make it through the night" _

_He soon left with an evil grin on his face while carrying Atem over his left shoulder._

_Before Yami could say something, the scene went blank. _

_He comes across an oasis. _

_He looked around hopefully to see someone but nothing. _

_Yami looked down to see his reflection. _

"…what am I supposed to do?"

"…_Your choose_"

_Yami looked up around the mysterious oasis to see who responded. _

"W-Who's there?_"_

"It's me, Atem"

_Yami narrowed his eyes to see clearly the burry figure but when he became visible, Yami was shocked to see who it was. _

"…D-Dad?"

* * *

**Me: …'panting' this is so…getting old you know that**

**Yugi: 'panting' b-but is fun**

**Me: oh shut up will you**

**Yugi: nope this is sweet revenge for making us wait this long**

**Me: …I hate you all**

**Seto: good to know**

**Yami: …I got nothing else to do**

**Seto: shall we?**

**Yami: please enjoy and…**

**Seto: review to tell if it's ok or need to be better**


	11. Home at Last

**Me: YES! YES! YES! LAST REWRITE…I think**

**Yugi: I hope so because this is that chapter I get to –**

**Me: quiet you**

**Yugi: hey is not like a new chapter to them**

**Me: the old reader's no but to the new ones that reading it then of course is important so no spoilers midget**

**Yugi: hey**

**Yami: …not again**

**Seto: …I think we have to do it…again**

**Yami nodded.**

**Both: Egypt doesn't own Yugioh if she did she will make it her version intend, enjoy**

* * *

_Past Memory, flashback, dreaming_

'_Thought_'

"Speak"

Chapter 11

It's been over three months that Yami was saved from that hell hole and now was at the hospital, in the ICU, fighting for his life again.

All of his friends and family were visiting none stop. Mostly Yugi, he never left his brother's side only when he needed to eat or go to the bathroom and sometimes back to school.

For that Seto got concern for Yugi's health. He then decided for them to visit during the weekends for it was better for them to work on their own work like school and then have a break to visit Yami.

At first Yugi didn't pay any attention at school but then got scolded by his older cousin and his grandfather to get his grade up. After that scolding, Yugi got his grades up at his usual highest but he still didn't feel himself.

Then one day, Yugi came across a book about a boy that was in a coma state and one person was there talking to him even though the unconscious boy couldn't talk but he could hear him somehow.

So Yugi tried it by telling his brother what has been going at his school. Sometimes he would tell his brother stories of their childhood memories to him. It was the only thing he could do to help him but it was the best he could do.

* * *

**Saturday, 5 months after the incident…**

Yugi was just finishing tell his brother what had happen at school and was soon was going to summer vacation. He was telling his brother all of the things that his brother had miss of fun, that's when his friends came in.

"Hey Yug, it's going close to lunch want to go to the café and eat something?" asked Joey.

"I heard that they have hamburgers today" explain Tristan.

"Really…why not" said Yugi then turned back to Yami.

"Hey Yami I'm coming back to finish, ok"

* * *

Yami felt stiff as a board and slowly beginning to open his eyes. When he did, it felt like they were burning and couldn't see what was in front of him.

He waited for his eyes to adjust to see where he was. Last time he remembered he was back with _**him**_ again and was punished severely for his treason. Yami only remembers screaming in pain or hearing his bones crack all over again.

Finally after a few passing minutes Yami's eyes barely adjusted to the light and he notices even with blurry version that he wasn't chained at the wall but instead a bed.

Yami could tell he was in a room but could barely see anything. He tried to sit up slowly but his stiffness just made him unmovable. It also didn't help that his arms were numb and barely could lift them up.

Yami was wondering how long he was out cold but before he could think anymore, he heard the door opening along some voices.

A nurse walked to Yami to check his IV but when she was about to check his arms, she had her eyes wide open.

"Dr. John…come look"

* * *

Yugi and his friends were coming back from their lunch when they notice nurses were running to one direction to the other until they met up with Raphael.

"Hey man, what's going on?" asked Tristan.

"Looks like someone finally woke up from their long beauty sleep" answered Raphael with a smile.

Yugi was first to react when Raphael said long beauty sleep with his eyes wide open then started to run off, closely followed by his friends.

* * *

Yami felt that he was playing that 20 question game that girl he used to sneak away to play with.

Yami couldn't stand it anymore and just closed his eyes to pretend to sleep though he did end up falling asleep within 5 minutes.

When he woke up again, he felt like there were someone was with him. He slowly rose up his head with a bit of a blurry sight. He could still barely see black figures around the room.

He wanted to know who they were but his throat was too dried up to even speak. Suddenly he felt something was holding his right hand.

He slowly turned to see who it was and for a moment he didn't remember but then notice the star shape hair.

It was Yugi, his little brother.

He looks a bit older like his some of his memories he got back.

He wanted to talk to him so badly but couldn't. He was finally with his family but he couldn't talk to him because of his dried throat.

The only way Yami could think of to make Yugi wake up was…

* * *

Yugi was sleeping peaceful with a dream that his brother was awake and was hanging out with him until he felt something that woke him up.

Yugi was rubbing his eyes with his right hand and was about to snap who ever woke him up from his dream.

When he turned to his friends, all of them were asleep then he felt it again. Yugi turned back to see his brother with his eyes half opened.

"…Y-Yami?"

His brother smiled under the breathing mask.

Yugi couldn't believe it. His brother is awake, his brother finally awake. He noted that his brother's eyes were not dull anymore instead they were with life.

Yugi didn't know what to say to Yami but then notice Yami had hardly made a sound. Could it be that he was thirsty but what if he was not allowed taking off the mask.

"I-I can s-see that you c-can't talk…umm you have to wait until the doctor says you can remove that breathing mask or wait when a nurse comes in, ok" started Yugi.

Yami only nodded his head.

"Umm…well Raphael did tell us that you don't have any memories of us so when you have more strength…I-I can show you some pictures that we treasured when we were little and help you remember" explained Yugi not really knowing how to talk to his own brother.

Yami smiled some more.

"Well, you should really go back to sleep to get better soon, k" said Yugi childish.

Yami laughed a little and simply nodded and within a few minutes Yami was back asleep.

Yugi stare at his brother for a few minutes.

He finally had him back.

He only stayed like that for a while until he too fell asleep as well.

* * *

Yami was slowly recovering and was soon to be transferred back to his hometown in Domino City Hospital.

It took a few weeks in the ICU then was later back to the care unit to recover with his family and friends around.

During the time of recovering, Yami was told of his lost childhood memories to see if it can refresh his mind to remember. Slowly Yami gain back a bit of his memories but not so much.

Raphael was glad to see a family member back to where he finally belonged for so long being lost. He made sure for the crimes that gang members did, Yami was to be proven innocent of all accounts because of being a kidnap child of 11 years and also a hostage.

Yami wanted to thank Raphael for what he did and asked to see if he can visit in Domino when he get the chance if he can even Yugi wanted to know the undercover officer.

Raphael couldn't say no for both boys.

* * *

**Monday, 3 months after returning from Sapporo…**

At the Kaiba mansion, Yugi and the gang were getting ready for their last day of the school year.

Yugi and his gang of friend would be going to their senior year while Mokuba will be going to the 7th grade but first they would rather enjoy their first summer with Yami for the first time.

Yugi went down the kitchen for breakfast and saw his friends sitting there as well. Seto, Kisara, Mokuba, Grandpa and even Yami were at the dining table.

"Morning everyone" said Yugi.

"Morning" said Seto while holding the newspaper.

"Morning cousin" said Mokuba.

"Morning little one" said Kisara.

"Good morning to you Yugi" said Grandpa.

"Morning there" said Yami while looking what looks to be like a magazine.

"It's finally the last day of school and I can't wait" said Yugi while getting his breakfast.

"I agree cous, we can finally show the city to Yami" said Mokuba while jumping.

"…just don't go off like Wheeler does when he also wants to outing" said Seto.

"Now now Seto, Joey is…Joey and can't you just be nice once in a while" stated Yami.

"Now Atem, you should know by now that I was never good around with Wheeler" explained Seto.

"No…not really but try at least" said Yami.

"…Fine but I'm doing this because they are not bad at entertaining people" said Seto while Kisara was laughing.

Joey was about to tackle Seto when Grandpa broke the argument.

"Now now, Yugi you and your friends will be late if you don't hurry off and Mokuba you should start getting ready before Seto goes off to his job now go" said Grandpa.

Yugi and his friends finished what they had and ran off but before leaving Yugi hugged his brother.

"See you Yami" said Yugi before letting go and ran to catch to his friends.

Yami just smiled and with grandpa's help, he went to his room to start his home schooling before going to his senior year with Yugi and his friends.

Though the only think he can think right now was just one sentence.

'_This will be the great summer vacation I can look forward too'_

Yami smiled to that and waited for his tutor to arrive.

* * *

**Me: yes I finally finish the last rewrite**

**Yugi: now you need to write the new chapter that ****everyone**** was waiting for**

**Me: …shut up Yugi I had a lot of things that I had to do**

**Yugi: like what?**

**Me: …I had to go to the doctor's, I still have things to do on Wednesday s and Thursdays and…I umm catch up read a story in fanfiction**

**Yugi: ok the first ones I can understand but the story one, you could have finished it when you could have finished yours first**

**Me: I could how could I refuse a story when it had Mew as a main character**

**Yami: Mew? Are talking about…Pokémon, Egypt?**

**Me: …yes**

**Yami: how good is it?**

**Me: hehe really good**

**Yugi: ok…just promise me that you'll upload the new chapter and not take so long this time**

**Me: ok ok I promise…maybe**

**Yugi: maybe?!**

**Me: did you forget that I have other stories that I need to rewrite and upload**

**Yugi: 'blink' umm well…**

**Yami: she got you beat little brother**

**Yugi: hey you are suppose to be on my team**

**Yami: I'm in no one's team just stop arguing and get on with it**

**Both: …fine**

**Seto: and when did you control those two**

**Yami: …time I guess**

**Me: well I hope every reader likes all these rewrites that I uploaded so I can work on the next chapter with no worry of my writing style now so please so wait I will upload the next chapter and then the final yes final so please be patient and I know you guys are just little more I first need to work on the other rewrites and that's only one or two chapters**

**Yugi: right**

**Me: 'hits Yugi with a pan' quiet you…anyway just please wait and I hope the new chapter will be great like the other rest…I hope**


	12. Epilogue

**Me: remember I don't own Yugioh if I did, Yami would still be alive and be living with Yugi as a brother like my story so let's get this wrap up, yep the LAST chapter**

_Dreaming and Past Memory_

'_Thought_'

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 12

"Come on Yami, the line is getting longer" shouted Yugi while running towards the ride.

"Alright hold on Yugi…will you hurry up you three!" shouted Yami back while telling Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba to catch up.

It has been few weeks after returning from Sapporo back to Domino City.

Yami slowly recover to full health while during his recovering, tutors were send to Kaiba Mansion for Yami to get caught up to where he was suppose to be in school.

Now with one month of vacation left, Yugi and his friends were dragging poor Yami to everything they could think of and got some Duel Monster cards from his grandfather that belonged to his biological father.

His father wanted to past down his own deck to his eldest but never got the chance.

So when Yami was not dragged to one park to another, he would duel either his brother or Joey. Even his own cousin would play if he had the time, of course.

* * *

"Yami, there is going to be a festival tomorrow" informed Yugi to his brother.

Yami looked away from the textbook he was reading about business.

"Oh well why not…everyone is coming this time?' wondered Yami.

Last time the festival came was at the beginning of the summer and not everyone could have come to it.

Yugi nodded positively.

"Yup even Seto, he told all of his workers to take a two day off just for the festival" said Yugi excitedly.

Yami laughed at his brother.

"Alright there don't strain a muscle there, did you at least finished the rest of your summer work for school?" asked Yami.

Yugi thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yup I just finished last night too…would you mind looking at it though, I want to make sure I didn't make a mistake, bro" wondered Yugi.

"I wouldn't mind at all, let's go to the library"

"Met ya there"

* * *

The next day was bit…crazy.

Everyone was getting ready for the festival. Though the boys got dress fast but the girls were another story.

"Come on Tea, the festival will be starting soon" whine Joey.

"Ya and we wanted to be first in line on the foods" whine Tristan.

They were making fake whining sounds loud enough for the neighbors to hear but when they heard Tea shouted, they stopped.

"Will you two stop whining about food all the time!" shouted Tea.

Joey and Tristan covered their ears to protect their hearing.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were just barely going down stairs when they saw a very annoyed Tea with two fake injured teen boys.

Yami raised up one his eyebrows and looked at his entertain cousin.

"Do I want to know what's going on here?" wondered Yami.

Seto looked away from the idiots to his cousin and shook his head.

"Nothing that you don't know of, shall we go before dumb and dumber start to lose weight of lack of so call starvation" stated Seto.

Yami looked his brother and looked back at Joey and Tristan.

'…_they never learn, do they?_' thought Yami as he was dragged yet again but this time…by Tea.

"Come on Yami, let's go" said a now calm Tea Gardner.

Yami twitched his eyebrows a bit.

'_How much times do I have to be dragged to places that I don't even know about?_' thought and wondered Yami as he was force to sit next to Tea.

* * *

Yami was looking at the sunset.

Yami smiled at that thought of what could have been a disaster but turn out to be fine.

They just barely made it when they started to open the gates to everyone and it was packed. Yami had to piggy back his brother so he would not be lost along with Mokuba.

As predicted, Joey and Tristan ran straight to the foods stands and paid every single one.

Yugi wanted to try all of the rides with Yami.

While sometime Yami was dragged by Tea to go on the Ferris wheel together.

Yami felt uncomfortable about that even more when Tea was leaning against him than anyone else.

It was almost the end of the feast when they heard unfamiliar shout to…

"Yami…is that really you? Oh my god, it is, you're safe yay!" shouted a girl happily. Then she jumped towards him and the only thing Yami had to do was to catch her for her not to fall.

Everyone was having a shocked face on them but more importantly Tea was furious that some random girl just jumped to Yami like that.

Seto was about to say something when a familiar voice to their ears.

"Well what do we have here?"

Everyone turned and saw it was Raphael with a woman next to him.

"Raphael!" shouted everyone.

"It's good to see you all, how is everything, Yami?" wondered Raphael.

"Fine, everything is fine if you ask me…but um who's-"

Yami was cut off by the girl at his arms.

"Oh Yami don't tell me you forgot about me already…take a good look at my face and see if anything is familiar to you?" said the girl as she lowered her self to the ground.

Yami raised his eyebrows and look straight to her face.

She has brown hair that was sporadically arranged and juts downwards in all directions with her green-blue eyes. She was slender girl and was wearing a sleeveless blue top with ruffled straps around her upper arms and a pink miniskirt. She was also wearing charmed bracelets around her wrists and a matching necklace and belt.

Yami thought really hard but nothing…wait…green-blue eyes.

"…Mana…is that really you?"

"Of course silly, no other" said Mana with a giggle.

"…but how…I mean…I thought…"

"That murder didn't get us Yami, we went overseas before we received news about my aunt's house being burned down and her death with a neighbored child" explained Mana.

"Well…wait so he ended up killing your…I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, you did warn me before hand when we first met about him" stated Mana.

"Well ya but now…"

"She was not really my aunt, she was adopted my family a few years back cause she didn't have anyone anymore and besides she was close to her death bed anyway…I was sad that I was leave you and her behind but now…I'm so happy for you Yami" said Mana with a calm voice.

"…well I got nothing to say but how did you get here?" wondered Yami.

"Well, I just returned to Sapporo and I was about to head to find you when I bump into him"

Mana pointed to Raphael.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok so when I was about to ran I heard him on his phone talking about you so I stop and waited for him to finish his call and when he did I asked him where did he get that name from" started Mana then turned to Raphael.

Raphael sighs.

"When she asked me that question I didn't know what to do so I first asked her a few questions only that you would answer and she got them all right so I showed her the picture you gave me and she was all jumping up and down and I swear I think she broke my hearing...but for short I simply told her if she wanted to see you again then there will be a festival in Domino" finished up Raphael.

Yami nodded.

"That's explains it…what" said Yami then turned to his family who had widen eyes and was staring at Mana.

"Oh sorry guys, this is Mana, she was a good friend of mine when I was with him, I would always sneak behind his back to meet and play with her" explain Yami.

Yugi smiled that his brother had a friend even in hardships was about to met with him again after for so long.

"Well then I guess introduce are to be made, I'm Yugi his little brother"

"Joey is my name fine maiden, Yami's childhood friends"

"Tristan, that's my name, Yami's childhood friends"

"…Tea, Yami's childhood friend"

"I'm his grandfather, nice to meet you dear"

"Seto, his cousin and the CEO of Kaiba company"

"Mokuba, his younger cousin"

"Kisara, Seto's girlfriend, nice to meet you as well"

Mana was delighted to hear that her childhood friend was finally with his family.

"Oh good to meet you all, the woman next to Raphael is my mother, you remember her right Yami?"

"But of course…you would give me food when I was starving and gave me some lessons as well, how are you, Jennifer?"

The woman next to Raphael smiled at him with her blue eyes.

"Oh Yami please you remember that I let you call me mother, didn't I?" stated Jennifer.

"…ya you did" murmured Yami.

"Well Jennifer, I thank you for taking care for my grandson while we couldn't" said Solomon.

"It was no trouble at all, I really thought I had two children back then…I really wanted to adopted him but Yami said it would be dangerous if we did…Yami always protected us the best as he can from those nasty gang members" said Jennifer sadly.

Yami sighs and thought what would happen if he let Mana's mother adopted him when he had the chance to do so.

"That's all behind us now, come the fireworks should be coming out soon" said Yami.

Everyone agreed and happily walked or run –cough-Joey-cough-Tristan- to a good area to look at the fireworks.

Well not everyone.

'…_I just got him and now this brat…oh this is war!_' thought Tea angrily while she was giving Mana a fury glare.

Mana shivered and turned to see the glare that Tea was giving her.

'…_note to self, watch out for her…man she's scary, how can Yami handle her?_' thought Mana while holding tightly to Yami's right arm.

* * *

Meanwhile not far from the old destroyed warehouse of Hirutani, was a man with several bandages around his body and an eye patch at his right eye.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

The man looked at his minion and smirked at him.

"We'll wait for now…let the boy enjoy his time with them…for now"

"Of course…sir what are you going to do with when we do get him?"

The man looked away from him and looked at the sky.

"…let's just say he will go on with a bang"

Then he laughed manically.

'…_Yami when are you going to stop bringing harm to the ones you love_'

* * *

**Me: 'smirking' hehe aren't I a stinker?**

**Yugi: not cool Egypt that was a cliffhanger**

**Me: yes to the next story**

**Everyone: …what?**

**Me: listen everyone and listen good, this story ****will have a squeal**** so no sweat just it will take awhile**

**Yami: how came?**

**Me: well I do have to have a plot to the story that is also Romance so if you have read this story then you would have read the several hints to the squeal**

**Mana: that means I'm going to be in it yay**

**Tea: no you are not!**

**Mana: Egypt she's being mean to me again**

**Me: 'glare' Tea please don't make me hate you like I hate Runo**

**Tea: but-but you loved me before why change now**

**Me: …Yugioh abridged, did that answer your question**

**Tea: …damn Irving**

**Irving: hey I heard that!**

**Me: …anyway my readers who followed this story for so long that you for your patients and thank you all who reviewed my story I gave my respects to you all and hopeful hear all again in the squeal bye for now**

**Everyone: bye everyone**

**Tea: please anyone review if you want me to be with Yami not that brat**

**Mana: hey that's not nice, I should be his girlfriend I was with him though out his hell childhood and what did you do**

**Me: …'sigh' this is not going anyway…Serena would you mind?**

**Serena: 'smirking evilly' not at all 'takes out the master sword'**

**Both girls run for their lives while Serena was chasing them, laughing happily while the rest was just staring.**

**Me: I wonder who will survive**


End file.
